Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multistage decompression and micro flow atomizing nozzle which converts a high-pressure medium into a low-pressure micro atomized medium to mix with another medium evenly.
Description of the Related Art
In heavy industries like petroleum, chemical and steel and iron industries, there are many situations of converting high-pressure media into low-pressure media to allow multiple media and auxiliary materials to mix accurately under low-pressure working conditions, and high-pressure equipment is costly and has a very short service life. Ordinary nozzles are scoured seriously under high-pressure conditions and have no flow control parts so a separate control unit is needed.